Drunk Calling
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: To be fair last night's events are not my fault. In no way what so ever am I to blame. No even a little bit. I am completely 100% not to blame.


**Hi my beautiful little love muffins, this is another couple xxStilesxxLydiaxx sorry again for my constant changing of couples. They all go to BU (Boston University) so um yeah enjoy and pleaseeeeeee review.**

Drunk Calling

To be fair last night's events are not my fault. In no way what so ever am I to blame. No even a little bit. I am completely 100% not to blame.

_~The Night Before~_

_Around 8:00pm_

"Stiles hurry up we have to go soon if we don't want Danny to murder us." Scott whines, which was weird because I would think he was the last person in the world to want to go to a gay bar but hey I don't judge.

"Be patient young grasshopper I need to find my phone and then we can leave," I yelled up from under his bed.

"Why would it be under my bed?" he asked sounding astonished that I would even dare to look there.

"Because I threw it when Malia texted me," it wasn't uncommon for things of mine to end up under his bed. We shared a dorm room so it wasn't like there was a lot of space for things to get lost, so things ended up under his bed or tables frequently.

"Oh gosh what did she say this time?" He laughed, her and I have a very off and on relationship.

"She said we were done that she was never going to come back to this whole messed relationship thing that we have. That she found a real man who will treat her right. She's so infuriating, I treat her right it's not my fault that she cheats so I cheat back." She and I had previously had many different lovers. It was a game she would piss me off and I would cheat or I would say the wrong thing and she would go out on a date. It was never really cheating but it was more like rebounds even though we never technically broke up. They were always breaks; she would get mad and take a break then once she was relieved she would come back. It's not like we needed to take breaks for sex, we have had some pretty great sex actually. It was just a chance to have sex with someone who was so eager to please.

"She'll come back, she always does," he was trying to be helpful but it just sucked knowing that she was going to say all these awful things and then date me again.

"She doesn't need to, she's a bitch." I said pulling my phone out of the corner where it was hiding.

"Sure you're totally fine with it," he rolled his eyes and then pulled me to the car. I hopped into my baby and started heading to MA's branch of the Jungle.

"I am, like honestly I don't need her constantly telling me I suck and I'm a horrible person, I have Danny for that." I smiled and prayed to god I was going to keep up with this happy go lucky I don't need her attitude.

"Don't forget me, anyways you can find a cute guy to hook up with and move on. I'll even get out of the dorm for the night so you can bring him home," he was being nice I'll give him that.

"Nah tonight is about getting Danny a boy toy not finding me a hook-up partner but thanks anyways bro," I smiled as I pulled onto a traffic crowded street.

"Alright just remember the drag queens are ready to kill her at the drop of a hat. 'oh Stiles you're far too good for her,' 'Oh Stiles I would be so much better.'" He laughed reciting what a few of the 'girls' had said to me before.

"You're just jealous that they like me more," I nudged his arm and laughed.

"You know they only like you because A: you flirt with them so much, B: you are actually half interested in guys, C: they think you're fine." He had his slightly jealous voice going on, even though he and Kira we're going strong since they started college everyone likes being flirted with. It's that sense that people think you're attractive.

Everyone thought that I would still be awkward old Stiles in college but when Malia and I started becoming an off and on couple my whole persona changed. I got my glasses and gave up on the hell that are contacts, let my hair stay long and flat covering it with a beanie more often than not and I got in shape near as good as the wolves I ran with. Everyone noticed the changed and I became the type of guy you would have a one night stand with opposed to ignoring for your life. It all happened the last quarter of senior year. In fact most people thought Lydia might actually hook up with me but she didn't. Even though I was sort of a slut now I didn't want her to be my one night stand she will always be the type of person I would rather date over just screwing.

"Yeah I know," I sighed thinking of Lydia was always weird. We still talked I mean we had most of the same courses seeing as we had the same major; criminal and justice. The only classes we didn't have together we're our elective but we also both minored in mythology. We just didn't hang out like we used to before. When Malia and I first started dating we got really close and now with our off and on she tries to get away from our drama as much as possible.

"Bro what are you thinking about?" Scott asked and I realized I had been too quiet for a little longer than I should have been. Taking our bro rule and friendship seriously I answered honestly.

"Lydia," he gaped at me the second the name came out of my mouth.

"Lydia, dude I haven't heard you talk about her since you and Malia became a thing. Let her know you still like her I think she would be glad to hear it." He suggested, but it sounded deeper like he knew something I didn't.

"Scotty what are you hiding from me?" He laughed nervously and fixed his hair as I pulled into the parking garage.

"Okay so when you and Malia first broke up Lydia got really happy, like as happy as she used to be when Allison was around. Kira told me she thought you we're going to maybe ask her to prom and she was super excited except you didn't, so when you guys got back together she tried to distance herself because she felt really stupid. So like she hasn't dated anyone right and I know we're only through first semester but apparently she just thinks one day you and Malia are going to break up for good and she wants to be there for the aftermath, like she wants to date you for real this time it's not all in your head like it was in high school." He breathed out. "You can't tell Kira I told you or she'll tell Lydia and they'll team up and kill me."

"You're shitting me right? Since when are the roles reversed?" he asked in disbelief getting out of my jeep.

"Nope but yeah talk to her. Only if you really are over Malia because if you hurt Lydia I will hurt you, partly because you would be a dick to hurt her but mainly because you used to be in love with her. And she told me that one night when you and Malia first broke up you kissed her and don't lie and say it didn't happen, by the way I'm still mad that you didn't tell me." I was shocked that he was getting so serious about this, he was never serious about girls I was interested in.

"I will when I see her in class Monday," I shrugged and walked into the bar before he could threaten me about the strawberry blonde any longer.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Danny screamed as I walked in with Scott tailing behing me. "I was looking all over, you're late!" he sounded surprised but not mad. I was never late in fact I normally got there before he did.

"Yeah sorry I lost my phone," I called over the music. "But I found it, now let's go find you a man!" he smiled and dragged me off to the bar to scope out some men while getting shit faced. I ordered a beer and sat on a stool checking out potential dates for the Hawaiian boy.

"Two vodka shots please," I heard Danny order and turn to me with a smirk.

"No we are not doing this again, just no." I spoke staring at the boy who had an evil glint in his eyes.

"But you're so much fun when you're drunk, pretty please just for me. I don't want to get drunk all alone and you know Scott will refuse to do it with me after last time with the Queens." He made his puppy dog face that was a close third to Scott's right after Isaac's.

"I hate you and Scott is going to hate you too when he finds out he needs to be DD again like every other time," I glared and then downed the shot that Mike put in front of me.

"You're the bestest," he responded taking his and then a huge swig of my beer. I laughed and pointed at the guy who was staring at Danny with quite lustful eyes.

"Go talk to him!" I yelled into his ear pushing him on his way. He smiled and then went to go make small talk with the rather cute, fit young guy. I recognized him, he was in my mythology 101 class, I never would have guessed he was gay but oh well.

"Hey Sty, this is from the guy in the slut outfit over there," Mike nodded his head in the direction of a guy wearing a mesh, glitter, red shirt and shorts way too tight to function. I chuckled at Mike's description. It was common for him to say things like that to the regulars like me. You only got a good review of someone if he either banged them or they were regular as well. I picked up the shot and gulped it down before escaping to the dance floor. I pretty quickly found myself being grinded on by yet another guy in one of my classes.

"Hi Greg, what's up?" I asked casually and his eyes widened.

"Hey man, oh my god if I had realized who you were I wouldn't of shit man I'm sorry." He rushed out backing up but still pretty much on me because of how crowded the club was.

"Oh so you don't think I'm attractive or something? Wow that hurts my pride and here I thought we we're having quite a relationship," I whispered in his ear lightly. I hadn't come here to flirt but it just happens.

"No I think you're hot but since when are you gay? And I don't want to make things messed up I mean we're friends right?" he was so flustered and it was adorable, I loved having this kind of power over people.

"Nah I get it man it's all cool, I'll see you in class okay?" I winked and walked away, I heard him calling after me but I ignored it. No way was I hooking up with someone who A: was in one of my core classes. B: Knows Lydia, C: he isn't even that cute. I made my way over to the bar again and plopped into my seat.

"Two coming your way," Mike said passing me the vodka shot and a bottle of beer. "They sent them right before you got up; damn you're quite popular with them tonight. Who are you thinking of hooking up with?" he asked while pointing at a semi-cute regular guy who I had hooked up with before and one of the queens, Shimmer who apparently had a long time crush on me.

"No one tonight, I'm only here for Danny." I gulped down my shot then opened the beer.

"Wow the amazing Stiles passing three potential hook ups down, what's on your mind kid?" This is what I loved about him, he always knew when something was up.

"Just a girl I used to know, well I still know her but things are different." I chugged down half of my beer at the thought that I screwed it all up so bad.

"I'm not one to recommend you call people while drunk but maybe you should, you're not being the happy Stiles I know. I'll tell Danny if he comes back here, and I'll tell Scott to take the car just give me the keys." He held out his hand, we had this whole process for Malia.

"Thanks Mike, and just know her name is Lydia." I placed my keys in his hand and walked away, I could practically hear him smiling.

When I got out into the cold air I took a huge breath, it was good to know that I still had good friends. I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial 3. 1 was my dad and 2 was Scott.

"Hi Stiles, what prompted you to call oh so late?" She sounded surprised ruining the sass in her comment.

"Lydia listen okay this is probably stupid but I miss you. I miss how close we were and how we could talk about anything. Don't feed me any crap line about how nothing has changed because it has. Malia and I are done for good now and I just I regret some of the things I did when I was with her, like losing you as a friend. I'm just sorry and I want to be your best friend again and I want to actually talk to you like we used to." I sighed, blurting it all out was nice but not knowing what she was going to say wasn't.

"Come over," she stated and then hung up. I called a cab and stared out the window until I got back to the dorms. I just walked to her building it was the one across from mine, all they had doubles and I knew she roomed with Kira. I walked to room 42 and knocked lightly. She opened the door with only a robe on.

"Hey," she smiled and backed up so I could walk in. I glanced around and noted that kira wasn't here and that Lydia had changed her comforter but not her gray cotton t-shirt type sheets that I had bought her for college. That probably sounded creepy but yah know I just notice the changes since high school.

"How are you, where's Kira?" I asked sitting down on her desk chair and not the bed. I really had no clue how this was going to go so I wanted to play it safe.

"Good a little shocked that you called and she's out sleeping over her friend from before she moved to Beacon Hills house." She took a seat on her bed looking me over. I knew I looked a little dressed up and possibly a little drunk but I knew I wasn't wrecked.

"We're you about to sleep when I called I'm sorry I didn't realize it was so late." I jumped up as if I were going to leave even though I knew she had me come over to talk.

"It's only 10:30 don't worry just sit down, I want to talk." She had her I mean it face on and I sat down next to her on the bed. "I miss you too, it's just I thought we had something yah know? But when Malia showed up it was like you had forgotten how close we had become and turned all of your attention to her. I get it though I mean I made it pretty clear before how I didn't want to date you but I guess it changed when we really started talking when you stopped treating me like I was the world because it became easy with you. It's my fault though; I always pushed you away and expected you to be there when I was ready." She sounded so disappointed in herself.

"Lyd's I didn't forget I just wanted to move on, I mean I haven't moved on from you but this girl showed up and she took an interest in me and she was pretty so yeah I dated her. But can you blame me?" she shook her head no and leaned into me.

"I'm sorry," she looked up at me in a way that made me want to cry and I just kissed her out of impulse. But she kissed back so I don't think that she really minded. Things got pretty heated after that and we fell asleep cuddling.

**~END…Of chapter one :3 So I've totally been writing this instead of learning coding in shop so I really hope yah'll like this. Yeah just enjoy love muffins :***


End file.
